1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunications network, and in particular to a network in which subscribers can use short dialling codes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice in networks using modern digital exchanges to provide a facility for customers to use short dialling codes to access frequently dialled numbers. The customer programs the allocation of short dialling codes by dialling out to the local exchange an appropriate sequence of digits. The local exchange records the allocation of codes, and on subsequent calls causes a short code to be translated into the corresponding allocated telephone number.